


Research is its Own Reward

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Genealogy, Humor, Research, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and a mountain of old paper. Whee!</p><p><i>Timeframe:</i><br/>Sometime during mid-Season one, some random unaired case.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Research is its Own Reward

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal February 28, 2009_

"This is the most goddamn boring thing we've ever done, Sam."

"It's not boring, it's... Well... Okay, yeah it's boring. But it's for a case."

"How? How is us sitting here, getting eyestrain looking at three-hundred years of old census and county birth records going to help the case?"

"Caleb thinks the curse is probably following a bloodline, so we need to trace the victims back to a common ancestor."

"Can't we just Google this crap?"

"I already tried the genealogy sites. They're mostly user-generated, and no one's really looking in-depth into these people's ancestors but us."

"Great. We've been at this for _days_ , Sam. When are we gonna get to _shoot_ something?"

"Dean-"

"I mean, I'm all for research and crap, as long as it ends in some good cathartic shooting."

"Cathartic, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

_"Cathartic?"_

"What? It's a word. I use them once in a while. You should try listening, you might learn something."

"Whatever."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do about stuff like this. 'Mother: Mathilda Ann Grimesby - Father: Thomas. Farm Worker'"

"Great. Another one. Just make a note."

"What, like 'Robert Grimesby, product of Mathilda and a random roll in the hay?'"

"Dean-"

"Adventurous girl for the seventeen hundreds, this Mathilda. I bet she wore a bustle."

"What?"

"...Hm? Sorry, distracted, you were saying something?"

"Not really. It's just frustrating to hit another dead end. There's a lot of them."

"...Like, how many 'a lot'?"

"What?"

"Like maybe-all-of-them 'a lot'?"

"... Actually... Hey, yeah. I just thought Tom was a really common name, but all the victims have an unknown ancestor with the first name of Tom or Thomas, showing up between 1722 and 1735."

"Heh. Thomas, you sly dog."

"Dean! Do you know what this means?"

"It means we can go shoot something now?"

"No! It means we have a connection!"

"Which means shooting. Or burning? I can get behind burning too."

"No, it means we need to go through all the area census records for 1720 to 1740, find everywhere this Thomas guy turned up and trace all those families forward to today! We can find out who might be the next victim, Dean!"

"...Great. You do that, Sam."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go shoot something. Then maybe set something on fire. Then drink a beer or five."

"Come on, Dean! We're finally making progress!"

"Yes, progress. Progress requires beer and shooting."

"But Dean-!"

"Right. And burning. Can't forget the burning."

"You gotta help me with this! The next victim's due to fall victim to the curse this weekend!"

"...okay, fine. I'll multitask and do the drinking, shooting and burning at the same time."

"Dean-"

"But only for the sake of the research, you understand! I promise I won't enjoy it at all."

\- - -  
(that's it)


End file.
